


Patience

by immortalje



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks about Ducky's patience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ash/Jack Vale  
> AN: For my lover100 challenge.  
> Prompt: 042. Patience
> 
> This was first posted [here at my personal journal](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/147353.html) and later reposted to [my community](http://community.livejournal.com/love_sacrificed/24126.html) on Livejournal

There was one thing Tony loved beyond everything else about Ducky and that was his patience. For all the years that he had waited for Tony to see him, for all the fears that still had kept Tony away after finally seeing and falling for Ducky, ignoring his feelings instead. Through all that, Ducky had waited for him, had patiently guided him on to the path that allowed him to follow his heart.

Even now, Ducky was always patient with him, he didn’t pressure Tony into talking about something he wasn’t comfortable with and he didn’t mind explaining things to Tony that had him confused. Ducky also listened to him talk about all kinds of movies and even watched the old classics he loved with him.

Ducky had also taught him how to be patient, how to wait for something to happen without getting distracted halfway through, how to refrain from driving other people crazy with his impatience. And Ducky had taught him how to be patient in bed, to go through painful torture, not being allowed to come until, finally, Ducky gave him the hardest orgasms he had ever had.

Ducky was one of the most patient men in the world and he knew how to teach Tony to be one as well. And Tony knew that no one could ever possibly compete with the coroner.


End file.
